


A Visit Filled with Promise

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Falling In Love, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, Friendship, Jaocb's Bakery, M/M, Pining, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: The Atlantic Ocean may have separated them, but Jacob Kowalski had never been far from Newt’s cluttered head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking for Alley_Skywalker. Thank you for letting me get out my Fantastic Beasts FEELS. I hope you enjoy this fic and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Set Post-Book/Film.

 

Of course, Tina wasn’t the only person, nor the first, that Newt would be visiting upon returning to America.

Making his way through customs for the second time, feeling immensely reinvigorated after returning to London and calm about his purpose in America, Newt scarcely had a thought for the intrusive MACUSA as he made his way quickly and confidently to Jacob’s bakery. It was nearly as if he knew the way by heart, despite it being his first visit.

He had kept up with American newspapers during his time traveling throughout Europe, pleased by the overwhelmingly stellar reviews of Jacob’s baked goods, and even more delighted at the pictures. This way, all the world could know the wonder and magnificence of the magical creatures the Wizarding world boasted, even Muggles who had no idea these creatures really existed.

The idea was heady, one that gave Newt much pride and optimism for the future.

Jacob was a kindred soul, possibly the kindest and most considerate man Newt had ever met both by Muggle and Wizard standards. It _fit_ somehow that Jacob would be able to defy all logic and remember the creatures he had so easily been taken by, despite having his memory wiped entirely of them. The Occamy eggshells Newt had sent him to more than enough finance the bakery assuredly had sparked something in the man, giving Newt his way back in when the time came.

And the time was now, all the signs and Newt’s instincts pointed toward that.

In the suitcase he held protectively were his beloved creatures, of course, yet also an extra copy of his recently published _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ which he intended to personally give Jacob. Amazed at his newfound celebrity status, much of which had been publicity from Dumbledore himself, Newt couldn’t help but wonder whether even Jacob had heard of him in trickles of strictly wizard-kind conversation.

Best not to get his hopes up, however, as often as they had in the past been dashed.

Newt brushed past his sudden characteristic timidity, taking his rightful place in the long line stretching out from the colorful and rather enchanting bakery for one that catered strictly to Muggles. As he clutched his suitcase against his chest, whispering words of avid explanation to his friends as to the appearance of Jacob’s bakery, he could feel their remembrance of the man and their excitement to accompany Newt. MACUSA would be no doubt keeping tabs on him, however, so he quickly though discreetly brought the suitcase down, schooled his face to one of mere customary interest, and examined every concoction he could lay hungry eyes on.

Every one of his creatures he had shared with Jacob had a prominent place in the bakery as edible delicacies: either displayed proudly inside glass cases or on shelves. Even the care with which Jacob and his employees packed the quite beautiful pastries and remarkable scented breads into boxes and then bags, left Newt in little less than shocked though pleasant awe. Jacob had, in his own way, paid homage to both Newt and his creatures without even realizing it, and perhaps that was the cause behind Newt pining after him all the more.

Allowing Jacob to walk into that rain had been difficult, but he had read the necessity in the man’s eyes and knew he had no place to dissuade him given their situation and MACUSA’s ironclad will. It was, by far, the bravest act he had ever witnessed from a Muggle. Leaving Jacob had been even harder, despite the lack of recollection that had been wrought on Jacob’s behalf. There was no conceivable reason to remain when Jacob did not remember who he was, by his own will no less, though Newt quickly dashed that thought upon realizing how unfair it was to his friend, and told himself that someday he need desire Jacob’s friendship and perhaps even his love no more.

For the love in Jacob’s eyes as he fed Newt’s creatures had been much the same one Jacob had selflessly offered him on many an occasion.

And now, at perhaps a tad less inopportune time than the last time they had been together, Newt was apt to reciprocate it.

When his time came, he slid the suitcase onto the counter, resting a hand protectively over it as he voiced his orders. Mainly breads, as these had the most wondrous reviews and, due to their larger size, proved the more elaborate as they mimicked his creatures, though also a few of his pastries, primarily those he remembered Jacob being especially fond of. Jacob beamed all the while, happiness exuding from his every pore, making Newt feel such gratitude it was all he could do not to climb over that counter to stand right beside him. The more he pressed himself to talk, ordering more than he perhaps could carry, the more Jacob seemed to come back to himself. At first his gaze had been kindly detached, though now there was a sparkle in his eye and a confusion twisting his mustache that had Newt gripping the counter top fiercely.

“I wonder if I might interview you at a later time,” he finished his order with. “I run a newspaper you see,” he necessarily and quite unquestionably explained, “and would very much like to write a front page article about your creatures.” _Mostly about you, however,_ Newt longed to finish with, despite not running a newspaper in the slightest and merely getting swept away by the moment _and_ by Jacob himself. _I should like to spend all of my future years with you, loving you as you deserve to be loved._ Tina had told him he need acquire a giver as a lover, someone who could complement him and bore his same interests, and he had been right in front of Newt all this time now.

Jacob paused, studying Newt cautiously before smiling broadly and extending a hand, which Newt took and vigorously shook. He had not felt such confidence in years, though this man he felt most intimate with despite their incredibly short and harried time together. His palm was warm and soft, and Newt immensely wished they were off on another adventure. “I would be most humbled by that, Mr…”

“Scamander.”

Jacob tensed at the name, though seemed confused as to why. It was all Newt could tolerate to maintain an unaffected expression. “We close at seven tonight, if you’re available.”

“I will see you then, and I’ll make sure to pick up my order as well,” Newt promised with a smile, briskly exiting so that the next customer could take her turn.

He would make Jacob remember him, of what he had seen he was already well on his way there.

And then he would share with Jacob all the world’s wonders, albeit scarcely more wondrous than Jacob himself.

**FIN**


End file.
